Achievements (Burnout Paradise)
This page is a list of the Xbox 360 achievements in Burnout Paradise. The list is very similar to the ones available on PS3. There are 50 achievements with a total of 1000 gamer points ( ). The PS3 list of achievements can be seen at Achievements for PS3. Xbox 360 Achievements Lookin' Good Repair your first wrecked car Watt? Set a Time Road Rule on Watt St - This is a really easy achievement to get. Just play for a few minutes. It's Showtime Set a Showtime Road Rule on East Crawford Drive Great Start Win a Race Misdemeanour Collect 5 Billboards Off the Beaten Path Collect 25 Smashes Bottom of the Class Get your D Class License Perfect Rage Get 10 Takedowns in Road Rage without Wrecking Rising From the Ashes Repair your car at critical damage in a Road Rage event Spinnin' Around Perform a 360¦ Flatspin in any car Underachiever Get your C Class License Learning to Fly Successfully land 5 Jumps Duckin' and Weavin' Win a Marked Man without being taken down The Show Must Go On Get a x10 multiplier in Showtime Rampage! Get a Takedown Rampage Must Try Harder Get your B Class License Parallel Park Power Park with a 100% rating Daredevil Land a 2 barrel roll jump Boosting Around the World Get a x20 Boost Chain Flying Colors Get your A Class License Millionaires' Club Score over 1,000,000 in Stunt Run Supercharged Win 25 Burning Routes Car in a China Shop Get 500 Takedowns (incl online and offline) Paradise Won Win your Burnout Driving License All Pimped Out Win all Burning Routes Explorer Find all Events Paid and Displayed Visit www.burnout.ea.com to find out more Bustin' Out Collect all Billboards Totally Smashed Collect all Smashes Flying High Successfully land all SUPERJUMPS Speed King Set a Time Road Rule on every road Crashin' All Over The World Set a Showtime Road Rule on every road Shopaholic Find all Drive Thru's Elite Win your Burnout Elite License Criterion Elite Get your Elite License, win every event, find all discoverables and beat every Road Rule Online Racer Complete an online Race First Win Win your first 8 player online Race Online Champion Win 10 online Races Online and Kicking Complete 20 online Events Firestarter Make 50 online Rivals Just for Pics Make your first online Rival Happy Snapper Send 5 Camera Shots Notorious Send 50 Camera Shots Hotshots Get 50 Snapshots in your Lineup Join the Party Complete 1 online Challenge Party Crasher Complete 25 online Challenges Party Animal Complete 250 online Challenges Block Party Complete a whole section of online Challenges (excluding PDLC) Burnout Skills In 8 player online Freeburn lead 6 of the Today's Best Scores Criterion Fever Catch Criterion Fever - Visit www.burnout.ea.com to find out more Criterion Employees have a virus. Whoever is taken down by them contracts it, and passes it to those they take down as well. Achievement is earned for contracting the 'virus'. Source http://www.criteriongames.com/burnout/paradise/press/features/achievements/